Love and Scars
by KEAC12
Summary: Takes place through the mind of Sheamus' girlfriend, Danielle as she watches the love of her life get beaten with a belt by the World's Stongest Man, Mark Henry. Little did she know she would receive a suprise later on... /One Shot/ Please Reveiw! :)


Love and Scars

**I do not own anything WWE whatsoever….I wish I did but I don't :) I only own my OC, Danielle **

"Come on Sheamus", Danielle muttered watching intently as her boyfriend Sheamus battled Wade Barrett in another match on Monday Night Raw. She glanced sideways nervously looking at the 440 pound man that only sat a few feet away from her. She barely listened to what the guys between her and the large intriguing man where saying, it all seemed unimportant to her as she looked forward once again narrowly avoiding the World Strongest Man's glare. He only spoke a few times, ignoring the commentator's words just as much as Danielle did. She could tell he just wanted to get his large baseball gloved- like hands around the Celtic Warrior's neck and for that, she could barely look in his direction. The punches and kicks went back and forth until both of them were out of the ring, right in the view of the monster, Mark Henry. Sheamus looked upon her, loving the sight of her dressed in Gear that imitated himself. She even had the wrist tape. He sent a wink in her direction before looking into the eyes of Mark Henry, the ends of his mouth formed into a smirk. Uh-oh. Danielle hadn't expected Sheamus to fake Mark out, sending the big man to the floor but as soon as it happened she knew it was a big mistake. Anger flashed through the eyes of the man twice his size as workers around the ring tended to him. Sheamus had gone back to the ring, easing the voice of the ref who had warn them with a ten count if he did not re-enter all while Mark moved quickly towards one of the men ripping away his belt and rushing rapidly into the ring. The ref went to him shouting at him to get out of the ring but Mark ignored him, setting his eyes on the man he hated the most. The match had ended and Danielle jumped from her seat as Mark edged closer and closer to Sheamus until he had him wriggling on the mat in pain from a blow by the belt. Danielle rushed to the apron begging Mark to spare him…which only led to more whips that left her flinching each time the leather made an impact to his pasty white skin, cracks were echoed throughout the arena. Mark finally ceased his torture leaving Sheamus in the ring and making his way up the ramp and to the back. Danielle slid into the ring hurrying to Sheamus who gripped at his back. Trainers got him to the back with Danielle's help to check out his wounds. No open scars were found, but each strike left and un-barring red mark across her white skinned lover and she hated that monster for it. At least he was okay.

The two sat in Sheamus' locker room. She held the ice-pack to his wounds carefully while he assured her he was okay.

"You're an idiot Sheamus. You had me worried something worse had happened to you. Just be grateful I still love you" Danielle said moving the pack to another part of his back, he gasped in pain but still reached back and grabbed it from her soft hands.

"Hey-" He quickly turned to her an put a finger to her lips

"Lass, Do you honestly think that anything would stop me from coming back to you? Even big ole' Mark can't do anything to me that I can't handle, I never back down from a fight remember?" She nodded and his finger left her lips but was replaced with a kiss. She loved it, every second of it as she longed for it. He pulled away leaving her shocked

"Tease" She accused shoving his chest playfully making them both laugh before Sheamus became serious

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked nervously which was very rare for him

"You just did" She retorted earning an eye roll from him

"Seriously?"

"Ok fine, go ahead"

"I need to ask you an important question lass but before I do, I need you to close your eyes for me" She seemed confused

"Close my eyes? Why?" She asked refusing to do what she was told until he gave her a reason

"Danielle, you've always been a stubborn pain in the arse but would you please just close your eyes?" After a few moments she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, hiding her light chocolate colored irises behind closed lids. Sheamus waved a hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't faking before going over to his sweatshirt to retrieve something he had gotten secretly a few days ago. The marks on his back still desperately stung but he managed to get down on one knee.

"You may open your eyes now" Her eyes opened and she gasped, a smile spreading across her face. Sheamus held in his hand, a tiny velvet box with a beautiful shining diamond ring that sat neatly inside. She was Speechless.

"Danielle, I know being my girlfriend and the love of my life has put you from hell and back…but I will always protect you and make sure you are the happiest women alive. I just have one question to ask of you….Will you do me the absolute honor in becoming my wife?" Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes

"Yes" She said "Yes I do" He jumped up quickly pulling her into his arms for a bone- crushing hug promising to never let her go. They stayed that way for a few minutes enjoying the warmth from each other's arms until she pulled back "You know, I think you're the first man to ever propose after being whipped by a giant" He chuckled lightly

"Hey you said yes didn't you?" He captured her lips on his once again not waiting for her to answer him. Of course she had.

The End

**My 2****nd**** fanfic! I hope you enjoy**ed! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
